Non-invasive imaging technologies allow images of the internal structures of a patient or object to be obtained without performing an invasive procedure on the patient or object. In particular, technologies such as computed tomography (CT) use various physical principles, such as the differential transmission of x-rays through the target volume, to acquire image data and to construct tomographic images (e.g., three-dimensional representations of the interior of the human body or of other imaged structures). CT scanners may include a rotatable gantry on which a radiation source and detectors are mounted. The vibration of the gantry as it rotates directly translates to degradation in image quality, as gantry vibration can distort images and create streaks/artifacts in the patient data.